In recent years, there has been suggested a vehicle steering controller employing a so-called steer-by-wire (hereinafter referred to as “SBW”) system in which a mechanical connection between a steering wheel and steered wheels is released and a part of a steering system comprises an electrical path. Since such a SBW system does not have a mechanical connection between the steering wheel and the steered wheels, it is necessary to perform a control process for providing a driver with a contact feeling through the steering wheel; for example, when the steering wheel is turned and the turning limit is reached. Accordingly, it has been suggested to provide the driver with a mechanical contact feeling by generating the maximum reaction force in the steering reaction actuator, when deviation between a target direction varying angle and an actual direction varying angle is greater than or equal to a predetermined value. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-87308.